Light beams or optical signals are frequently used to transmit digital data between electronic devices, both over long distances and between adjacent circuit boards. A light beam may be modulated as needed to carry data. An optical signal may also be used for other purposes including position or motion sensing, measurement, etc.
Typically, a typical multi-fiber optic connector includes a ferrule assembly supported at a distal end of a connector housing. The ferrule assembly can include a multi-fiber ferrule mounted in a hub. A spring is used to bias the ferrule assembly in a distal direction relative to the connector housing. The multi-fiber ferrule functions to support the end portions of multiple optical fibers. The multi-fiber ferrule has a distal end face at which polished ends of the optical fibers are located. When two multi-fiber optic connectors are interconnected, the distal end faces of the multi-fiber ferrules oppose and are biased toward one another by their respective springs. With the multi-fiber optic connectors connected, their respective optical fibers are coaxially aligned such that the end faces of the optical fibers directly oppose one another. In this way, optical signals can be transmitted from one optical fiber to another optical fiber through the aligned end faces of the optical fibers.
Systems for interconnecting optical fibers typically utilize mating ferrule assemblies to facilitate handling and accurate positioning of the fibers. The optical fibers are secured within a ferrule body, with an end surface of each fiber being positioned generally flush with or slightly protruding from an end face of the ferrule body. The end surfaces or faces of the fibers are then polished to a desired finish. When complementary ferrules assemblies are mated, each optical fiber of a ferrule assembly is coaxially positioned with a mating optical fiber of the other ferrule assembly. In some applications, the end faces of the mating optical fibers physically contact one another in order to effect signal transmission between the mating optical fiber pair. In such applications, various factors may reduce the efficiency of the light transmission between the optical fiber pair.
Consequently, optical technology plays a significant role in modern electronic devices, and many electronic devices employ optical components. Examples of such optical components include optical or light sources such as light emitting diodes and lasers, waveguides, fiber optics, lenses and other optics, photo-detectors and other optical sensors, optically-sensitive semiconductors, and others.
The use of the optical fibers requires photoelectric conversion modules to convert electrical signals to optical signals, or optical signals to electrical signals. Also, the photoelectric conversion modules are attached to be fixed to ends of the optical fibers, or to be attachable to or detachable from ends of the optical fibers.